


Video games, beers and deepthroating

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, ian's cocksucker specifically, mickey doesn't care everyone knows he's a cocksucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian's playing video games and Mickey's bored. He drops to his knees and sucks off his boyfriend, finishing mere seconds before an unfazed Fiona and Lip return home.





	Video games, beers and deepthroating

Mickey was sat with his body curled up and leaning against Ian as he played one of his stupid fucking video games when he stood up hastily.

Ian frowned at him as he was enjoying his boyfriend's warmth. Without taking his eyes of the screen he whined 'sit with me.'

Mickey smirked and instead dropped and settled between Ian's legs. Ian was about to pause the game because a hummer sure as fuck needed all of his undivided attention when the boy kneeling on the floor ordered 'keep playing.'

Ian nodded and Mickey focussed on the steady swelling crotch in front of him. He palmed and pressed down till Ian was lifting his hips, silently asking to be undressed. Mickey pulled down his zipper and pulled his dick out. He stroked his thighs through his jeans while commanding 'I'm going to play and you're not allowed to stop yet. Okay?' 

Ian hummed an affirmation so Mickey began working his soft mouth dangerously close to his dick. Ian hissed through gritted teeth 'you hate teasing.' Mickey grinned at how worked up he sounded and he had just started.

He replied in a deeper voice than usual 'mmm... but you sound always so good when you beg for me.' Ian cursed internally as he had to restart the level again.

Mickey smugly recognised his loser face and sucked the head on his tip furiously. Ian gulped and attempted to thrust upwards, desperate for him to swallow more but Mickey held down his hips. 'Nuh-huh.'

Ian groaned out of frustration and pleasure as Mickey popped off and lapped wetly at the underside of his cock. Mickey moaned 'tastes so good. You can stop failing that fucking level now. Bet you want my mouth all over you, don't you?'

Ian shakily put down the controller and looked down to him 'yeah.' Mickey used his hand that wasn't cupping his balls to smear some precum along his shaft. 

Mickey refused to look away from his member when he commented with wide eyes 'I love it when you fuck my throat so deep and your balls hit my chin. When you pull my hair and make me choke on you. Feels so good, Ian.' He nibbled and licked at his base while Ian whined and gripped his hair.

He panted 'Mick. I need you.' Mickey jerked him off roughly and feigned contemplation 'not sure if I want to right now. Like doing this lots too.'

Ian decided he was going to take charge to get what he wanted. He growled 'liar. You're desperate for my dick to fill you up.' Mickey raised his eyebrows as he let some spit dribble down on him. Ian bit back an embarrassing sound at the sight of his wet full lips 'I am?'

Ian yanked his hair and didn't miss the way his boyfriend's eyes darkened further. He spoke sincerely 'yes. You always are. Want to be a good little cocksucker for me. Like it when I fucking use you.'

Mickey acknowledged his boyfriend's dirty words by taking him into his mouth. He swirled and bobbed, tightening his grip on his flighty hips and basking in the deep noises leaving his lover's lips.

Mickey pulled away slowly, letting his tongue get coated in precum and looking up to wrecked Ian who was staring intently.

Mickey's lashes fluttered as he admitted 'love it when I know I'm yours.' Ian begged 'let me fuck you and I'll show you you're mine.' 

Mickey nodded eagerly and opened wide expectantly. Ian rubbed himself around his lips and watched his tongue wiggle readily.

He grunted as he pushed Mickey's head back and thrusted harshly. Both boys gasped at the sensation.

Ian growled 'I don't let anyone else make me feel good. Just you.' Mickey dug his blunt nails into his sides, desiring the feeling of his heavy member stretching his lips harder.

Ian sharply continued to work his way in and out of the brunette and told him 'don't want anyone else because you're mine and I know how you much you need me. Look at me.'

Mickey opened his eyes. He gawked at Ian as best as he could with a distracting mouth full of cock. He felt him hit the back of his throat and shivered, pleading with his eyes to do it again.

Ian would have smirked if his mouth would let him. Instead his parted lips let all strangled sighs escape as he picked up the pace till Mickey's eyes were watering.

Ian moaned loudly and stammered 'gonna... gonna-' Mickey egged him on by matching his thrusts and bracing for his redhead's release.

Ian blew his load straight down his partner's gullet as he slopped up every drop. He carried on sucking till the redhead pushed him away.

They heard the front door open and Ian barely had time to shove his limp dick back in his jeans before Lip and Fiona entered.

Mickey was grinning at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and massaged his throat with the other. Lip rolled his eyes and commented 'gross,' as he saw his brother's slumped figure in the chair and Mickey sat eye level to his crotch, kneeling back on his herls. He walked straight past them to the kitchen. Ian weakly flipped him off, feeling spent. 

Fiona knew it was hypocritical as she ask 'can't you do that shit in your bed?' Mickey stood up and returned to his earlier position on the couch with Ian.

Ian teased 'Mick can't help it when I'm irresistible in every room of the house.' Lip groaned from the kitchen as he stalked back in with two beers and Fiona watched amused at Mickey's eye roll and blush.

Lip passed one to Mickey who cleared his throat and croaked slightly 'thanks.' Ian opened his mouth to no doubt be a little bastard about it but Mickey interrupted as he muttered 'not a fucking word.'

Lip and Fiona made eye contact and decided it was probably for the best if they left again. Fiona warned 'Carl will be home in half an hour so go fuck upstairs, please.' 

Ian sniggered 'why not show him where the fucking gay wieners go?' Mickey retorted 'curious little fucker has already watched us bang. Can look at fag porn like everyone else now, c'mon.' He made a grabby motion with his hand and Ian instinctively wrapped his around Mickey's as the older boy hoisted him up.

Lip opened the door for Fiona and shouted up to the laughing couple racing up the stairs 'not in my bed!' He closed the door firmly and turned to his sister 'dear god, glad we didn't walk in there 10 seconds earlier.' Fiona nodded as they wandered further away from the house, distancing themselves from the inevitable loud sex that would soon start occurring.


End file.
